BIG HERO 3
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: This is a cross over the site won't let me click crossover so.. Hiro,Tadashi and Baymax are the three superheroes of sanfransokyo but when The avengers need their help will they help or with they stay in Sanfransokyo?
1. Chapter 1

BIG HERO 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR THE AVENGERS OR ANY REFERENCES

A/N:FIRST AVENGER FANFICTION SO NO HATE PLZ?

CHAPTER 1: WHO ARE THE BIG HERO 3?

The night was dark, the street bellow was mostly empty, save a gang who was running for their lives. Behind them jumping at high speed across the roof tops were two boys. A tall male with a graceful jump and neat short black hair that stayed in place only the bangs moved. On the back of the tall male were two machete's both long and thin, his face was covered with a fox mask that looked calm equipped with black eyes. Both of the males clothing were made up of the same material one would use to make a bullet proof vest, also were adjusted to make their movement's swift and sharp. To others they would look like a regular skin tight shirt and yoga pants, which came in handy when going to the laundry matt.

Upon their feet were heavily weighted combat boots, both laced rocket thrusters to make their jumps longer and faster, both of their mask's contained a voice frequency change to hide their identities better, both courtesy of the younger male. The younger male was significantly shorter than the other and did a good job at deceiving others about his height and weight, but only when they let their egos get the best of them did he strike, hard and fast. On his waist was a belt filled with various small bombs and kunai. Unlike his brother who was wearing a fox mask the young boy no older than fourteen wore a mask that resembled a laughing cat with yellow eyes. His clothing was exactly the same as his brother's they each also had a pair of black weighted gauntlets that reached to their elbows both equipped with wire just in case one falls off a particularly large building.

Behind them in the sky was a large bot his black and purple armor made him almost invisible to the naked eye when looking at the dark sky. Flying with his wings and feet rocket thrusters he made sure to keep an eye on the boy's bellow and watched out for any major injuries.

The three were known through out the city as 'THE BIG HERO 3' not a name that they would agree on but whatever. They were also given names by the public.

The taller one named 'MAD HATTER' because he was always acting bio polar.

The younger one named 'LAUGHTER' because of his insane laughter at the sight of blood.

The bot was named 'LOYAL DESTROYER' because his rocket fists could really pack a punch.

The public were slightly scared of the new hero's when they showed up three years ago. But after a month of crime fighting, the scales of criminal activity was down by 30℅ they decided that they were a keeper. Even though they had a bloodlust to beat the criminals until near death.

Again not names that the two humans would agree upon but then again, whatever. Now back to the chase, the gang currently running from the three, were the black dragons, a not fighting gang that likes to cheat people out of their money and homes. Tonight the boy's thought the city has had enough of them.

The Mad Hatter went ahead as Laughter lagged behind the team. The Mad Hatter flipped off the roof top of a small Japanese styled dojo and landed in front of the gang.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked.

The gang abruptly stopped and began to turn around only to face the other boy and their robot.

"Hand over the money Yama. If you don't their will be dire consequences." Laughter stated rather calmly.

The leader-Yama glared back at him and yelled.

"No one scares Yama not a bot fighter, thugs and not certainly you, you freak!"

"Hey!" The Mad Hatter growled the black eyes flashing crimson. "Watch what you call him or I won't hold back." He threatened.

Yama turned around and glared. "Oh yeah? What a you going to do to me you little shit?!"

The eyes on the Mad Hatter's eyes seemed to narrow.

"I'll give you one more chance to do this calmly or else... Hand over the stolen goods Yama or else."

"No!" He shouted. "Attack!" He yelled at the members of the gang without turning around. When nothing happened he shouted once more and turned back around at the sound of a laughter.

"Kehehehe...hahahahahaha!"

His eyes widened as he saw his team tied in a large bundle all beat and bruised with Laughter holding his tiny waist as he doubled over in a laughing spree.

"No! This is not possible!"

He felt a knife at the back of his neck.

"Now I ask one more time Yama and this is the last," The Mad Hatter leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Hand over the stolen goods or else you will not see the next sunrise."

To simply say that Yama had shit his pants would be to easy. So let's just say he handed over the stolen goods to the heroes and was arrested with a very large brown mark in his pants that smelled very awful. The heroes we already way gone before the police arrived and had returned the goods to there respectful owners.

"Oi? Nii-chan?" Laughter asked as they rode on the back of Loyal destroyer.

"Nani?" The elder said as he scanned the bright city below.

"When do you think it's going to get more...I don't know...Action like?"

The elder looked at him and sighed. "Probably not for a long time kiddo."

The younger scoffed as he scooted closer towards the young adult. "I'm not a kid anymore 'Dashi...I'm living a kids dream... Only more violent and more blood..."

"I still regret letting you come with me when you were 11."

"I don't... You taught me how to stick up for myself and how to be self reliant."

Laughter then patted the amour they were sitting on. "We created Baymax together! We did this! Us! I'm not letting you shoulder the guilt yourself!" He then playfully punched the taller ones shoulder.

" 'Sides...", He said as he gestured to the city below,"What will the city do without us? If we had decided to not to be superheroes , the criminal activity's will be a 100 times worst! The government will be thrown all willy nilly because if all the fake bills and the orphanages will be shut down, the streets no longer safer for people to walk playgrounds will be cat nip for rapist and such... Or worst."

The Mad Hatter looked at Laughter for a long moment pondering before choosing to say, "We can't be here forever Hiro... We are not Immortals, we are going to have to quit sooner or later..."

"Well then choose later... Who knows, maybe they'll be another superhero team already made? Or the city will have better reinforcements by then. But I'm not giving up on them...and maybe," he turned to look at his brother as they landed in the back of a bright house. "Maybe you just have to look at it at a different angle."

The younger one jumped off the shoulder of Baymax and hurriedly pushed him into the large dark green shed, praying nobody saw them.

"Baymax!" He hissed as he took of the bot's armour,"I told you not to land in the back yard! People can see us!"

The bot tilted his small round white head to the side and blinked it's hyper cameras at the child.

"But the access too the main lab was blocked by a news van. Sensing danger I opted we land here where it's safer."

"Good job buddy!" The elder said as he took off his clothing and exchanged it for a pair of regular skinny jeans with tan sweater and a green cardigan.

"It is only what I am programmed to do Tadashi." The bot replied.

"Hey... 'dashi?" Hiro asked as he just finished putting on his tan shorts with a red and white long and short sleeve shirt with a navy blue jacket.

"What?"

"Don't we have that SFIT Expo to go to?"

"SHIT!" Tadashi yelled grabbing his keys to his red moped he hurriedly said to Baymax. "I am satisfied with my care." Baymax waddled to his charging station and deactivated, deflating into a small red suit case. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's left wrist and dragged him to the moped hurriedly putting on his helmet.

"Is your project there?" Tadashi asked. Hiro grinned and answered quite smugly.

"I had the gang come and pick it up before we left."

"Good..." Tadashi said as he began to weave through traffic, trying to make it to SFIT in time. As soon as Tadashi had parked the moped by the side of the street the two were surrounded buy 5 people.

"Where were you two nerds?" The shorter one of the five asked as she popped her gum. She had short black hair that reached her chin and was messy, a purple streak was on her bangs and she wore a bland expression.

"We were in our home lab and lost track of time,Gogo." Tadashi explained.

"Well come on! It's almost Hiro's turn!" A tall Puerto Rican girl said (1), as she began to drag the whole group inside. She was almost as tall as Tadashi if not the same height, she had long dirty blond hair that reached to her shoulder bones, wore bright clothing and bright pink stiletto's.

"Woah! Hold on Honey Lemon! Let go of the clean shirt!" The African american man in a green sweater said in a slight panicky pitch. He wore a stripped green sweater and brown pants. His headband held his bouncy hair.

"Calm down Wasabi! It's been 30 days since I did my Laundry." The comic book fan in dark tan shorts and a faded red shirt said.

Wasabi almost hurled at that statement and made to move far away from the tall comic fan as possible.

"Fred that is both amazing and awful." Tadashi said smiling. Gogo punched him in the arm.

"Don't encourage him."

"NOW UP TO DO HIS PRESENTATION HIRO HAMADA!" The host said.

"You're up Hiro!" Honey lemon said. "Okay, okay, okay foto, foto! Everybody say Hiro!"

"Hiro!" The camera snapped and they pushed Hiro to the stage.

"Do great little man!"

"Science yeah!"

"Woman up."

"Come on you did great! Fist bump..." Tadashi said smiling, his smile dropped a little when Hiro didn't return it. "Come on don't leave me hanging..." He trailed off his face formed a concern look, "What's wrong?"

Hiro stood for a moment (2) before looking up into Tadashi's eyes. "I really want to go here."

Tadashi smiled. "You'll be fine! Just go up there and do your thing!"

Hiro walked up onto the stage, mic clutched tightly in his hands. He gulped before speaking.

"Hello, my name is Hiro-" the mic cut off at a loud screech causing some people to cover their ears. "S-sorry, my name is Hiro Hamada," he paused and dug around for something in his pocket and pulled the small object out. "This," he said hold it out for three people in front of him it see." Is a micro bot." The only person besides Callaghan and his assistant began to walk tiny black robot moved in his hand and he gulped looking at Tadashi with wide desperate eyes.

Tadashi looked at him and mouthed 'breathe' making an inward and outer motion with his hands. Hiro took a big breath and started again.

"It may not seem much, but when it links up with the rest of it's pals..." Hiro trailed off and the rest of the bots made there way towards him moving around peoples feet gaining their attention, especially Krei's. Hiro let it go when the rest of the bots formed a square making a ripple go through it. "Things get a little more interesting." He showed the crowd what the micro bots were capable of: building, transportation and even sign language.

"Micro bots!" He finished proudly as the crowd cheered. He clambered off the stage and towards his brother who fist bumped him the special way, double high five, double side ways hand slaps and a double fist bump and making an explosion sound at the end of it. The rest of the group formed.

"You were amazing Hiro!" Honey lemon shouted giving him a hug.

"Congrates little man!" Wasabi said.

"Yeah!" Fred shouted. Then processed to give him another hug yelling, "Group hug!"

Everybody but Gogo gave him a hug.

"Indeed," they heard a voice from behind their group hug.

"Alistor Krei... Of Kreitech industries?!" Hiro said in disbelief as the group departed.

"Your micro bots were indeed amazing... May I?" He asked pointing to one of the micro bots in Hiro's hands.

"Uh sure..." He said dumbly as he tossed it to Krei. Krei held it up to the light and looked at it more closely as he hummed in approval.

"I want your tech at Kreitech."

"Woah!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Mister Krei is right Hiro... Your tech is amazing, you can continue to develop them here or you can sell them to a man whose blinded by his own greed like Krei, your choice Hiro." Professor Callaghan spoke glaring at Krei.

"Robert I know how you feel about me but that has nothing to do with this now, Hiro, I could give you money more than any14 year old boy could ever imagine."

Hiro looked thought full for a moment before looking up at Krei and saying. "I'm sorry Krei but my micro bots aren't for sale."

Krei looked angry at the decline. "I ... Thought you were smarter than that." He said as he turned to Callaghan and pulled his sleeve down angrily. "Robert..." He began to walk away when Tadashi spoke up.

"Um mister Krei?"

Krei turned around. "That's my brothers." He said firmly pointing to the micro bot in Krei's back pocket.

"Right..." He said as he threw it back at him and angrily stalked off.

"You chose right kid." Callaghan said.

Later that night the two very much alive Hamada brother stood in front of the burning Expo building, and were going to put Yokai out of his misery.

A/N: HOPED YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BIG HERO 3 AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

(1) They say that she speaks Spanish but not what kind so...

(2) Hiro is the opposite of his confident self when he has the mask off. With the mask on he doesn't need encouragement.


	2. Yokai on the loose

BIG HERO 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bh6 or the avengers

A/N: FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOWN I UPDATE IRREGULARLY.

CHAPTER 2: YOKAI ON THE LOOSE

"Damn it!" Hiro shouted as he purposefully knocked over the nearest pile of robotics scraps to the ground. The young boy was in the bright house's living room that had a calm type of air around it. The colours of lilac purple coloured the walls and rose scented candles filled the air. The one large brown couch sat in the middle of the room along with two matching armchairs that sat across each other at the coffee table that HAD help the robotic scraps. The TV, which the boy was watching, sat upon a white stand, and lit up the surrounding pictures of flowers in the room. The latest NEWS OF SANFRANSOKYO AT 6AM was on and currently was reporting how nothing, nothing survived the fire."Fucking son of a bitch!" He yelled throwing a bent wrench onto the floor.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted as he came down the mahogany stairs clad in long green sleeping pants and a white shirt, he barely managed to grip Hiro's tiny little fist in mid-throw. He took in his surroundings and turned angrily towards Hiro. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Hiro flinched and let his arm go limp, he gestured to the TV.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He watched as Tadashi turned his head to look at the screen. The brightly dressed news woman stood holding a mic and threw an arm behind her and towards a black mass of what used to be the Expo building.

"-Reports show that the building exploded while the Head master of Robotics Professor Robert A. Callaghan was still inside. The search for him continues but it is unlikely that they will find a body. To those who left their projects inside, none of the projects have been recover and is most likely already been demolished by the blast. Furthermore-"

Tadashi's eyes widened as he looked towards Hiro and let his hand go, the wrench hitting the floor with a thud, "But I thought you said that the mic robots were-" Hiro cutting him off with a growl.

"Fire proof? They are Tadashi... Do you even know what this means?" He quizzed. Tadashi frowned and looked to the TV. "The fire wasn't an accident... Some one stole your micro bots..." He bent down and began to pick up the stray pieces on the floor. "Help me clean this... And tonight we are going to the scene of the crime." Hiro squatted and began to help pick the mess he made. Cutting his finger on a particularly sharp piece Hiro hissed and put it in his mouth. Sucking on the sore limb he froze and thought back.

'Weren't there cameras that night? In the Expo room?' An Idea sparked so fast he almost didn't catch it. " 'Dashi! There were cameras in the Expo hall! If a camera memory chip survived we might be able to find out who took it!"

Tadashi smirked, "And most people thought I was the smart one, I didn't even think of that..." They hurriedly finished cleaning the floor of scraps and put them in the yellow garbage can in the kitchen. Tadashi then began to take out a frying pan from one the five red bottom cabinets and placed it on the stove on his right side.

"Do you think Callaghan was the one who took my micro bots?"

Tadashi gave him a sideways glance as he reached into their purple fridge (1) to get the eggs and bacon. "No...I mean I was taught under the guy, but he doesn't seem like the guy who would... I dunno... Steal? Especially from a kid."

Hiro sat down at the light blue table and groaned. "Dude! I'm not a kid any more!" He lightly kick the red chair across from them.

"Oh," Tadashi spoke with an amused grin, "I meant to say 'Especially a from a MAN!'" ?

Hiro, stretched and leaned back,"That's more like it..." Tadashi laughed and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Eat up... You're going to need it today when we go out tonight."

DING DONG!

"I'll get it, you,"he pointed to Hiro, "Stay and eat." He walked through the calm living room and grabbed a bat that was leaning against the couch.

"Who is it?!" He asked through the door.

"Nick Fury the headmaster of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tadashi looked through the door camera pad on the door frame and saw a bald African american man with an intimidating look, the black eye patch and the scar only added to the look. Tadashi unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"Why should I let you in? I don't even know you."

"Oh...but I know you...You are Tadashi Hamada; a young adult robotics Major prodigy, your parents Died when you were 8 and your Aunt died when you were 12, got legally emancipated to take care of you and your brother, you work part time at a café called the Lucky Cat, and you are also," Nick's voice dropped to a whisper, " you are The Mad Hatter and Laughter in the flesh."

Tadashi's eyes narrowed and he growled, "So you've been stalking us? How is that a reason to let you in it just makes me want to kill you and move on."

"Listen, I didn't come here to argue over a seemingly stupid matter alright? I came here to offer you and your brother a chance of a life time."

Tadashi opened the door way a little bit more, "What do you want?"

Nick looked at him with a bland expression. "Let me put this in a nice way, this is private conversation can we talk inside?"

"Nii-san?" Hiro questioned from behind. Tadashi slammed the door shut and turned around and glared at his younger brother. "Hiro I told you stay in the kitchen!"

"Never mind that, he sounds like he knows what he's talking about so let him in."

"But Hiro! He could try and kill us!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "I think you might be over paranoid." He pushed his brother aside and opened the door. "Excuse my over paranoid brother and come on in Nick."

Nick raised his eyebrows clearly confused by the change in person. Hiro moved over from the frame and made his way to the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"So... Nick? Is it? What do you want from us? We can't exactly have people who know us go so easily."

"As I know you know the Avengers," he stated as he made himself comfortable on one of the arm chairs. "I want you and your 'over paranoid' brother on the team..." Tadashi pouted at that little statement, "You don't have to move but you will have to show up when there is an emergency. We will pay your medical bills if you get hurt on a mission and if you are hospitalized then we will get you a personal doctor that can keep secrets."

Hiro grinned and sat up bringing his legs upon the sofa and sitting like a cat. "And if we don't accept your 'invitation'?"

"You'll most likely get taken by force by the villainous organization called HYDRA."

Hiro leaped of the couch and stood up placing his hands on his hips an showed a very evil toothy smile. "I accept! Keheheheheh! It sounds cool and very dangerous! Nii-chan?" He asked turning to his older brother who was leaning against the wall by the TV.

"Uh... I dunno Hiro... I agree with you it does sound very dangerous. I do not think that choosing this is the safest idea Hiro."

"But Tadashi! If we don't we might be found by Hydra!"

"Yea... Might Hiro... Might."

"Fine I didn't want to do this but since you are so stubborn," Hiro stated crossing his arms and throwing his hip and leg to the side slightly, "what about the famous Tony Stark?"

Tadashi's eyes widened a bit and flashed a dangerous look. Hiro smirked 'Hook, line,...'

"Iron man suit." He said tauntingly.

"I'm in!"

Hiro laughed, "And sinker!" He shouted and did a complete 180℅ turn and let out a giant whoop. Turning to Nick he smiled. "Big hero 3 is in!"

Nick threw a look to Tadashi and asked. "I never found out any information on the third person in your group."

"Person?" Tadashi questioned with a small smile and a chuckled. Hiro calmed down from his little moment and spoke. "Person? Why I think you mean Robot." He turned to Tadashi. "Am I right?" Tadashi just chuckled again and said. "I think it's time for mister Nick to go... If we want to lay low we might want to get to the school lab before the gang notices that we aren't there yet."

Nick stood up and said. "I will meet you very soon, your team mates will love to meet the new recruits I never told them around." He turned and left the house closing the door behind them. Hiro looked at Tadashi.

"Sounded like a nice guy huh?"

"I was being serious Hiro it's almost 7:30am and we promised to be there at 7:54am."

Hiro shot out to the backyard, "Can we bring Baymax?"

"Nah, I think he's still charging leave him alone until tonight OK?"

"Aww! Well then whatever... Can we at least get some coffee and you something to eat?"

"Sure,why not." Tadashi said as he grabbed the moped keys. "Come on little bro!"

TIMESKIP: 9:45pm:

The two boys and the bot snuck past the police tape and entered the rubble. The two boys combat boots crunched against the dry ashes.

"Laughter," the Mad Hatter said quietly. "You check that side I will check this side." He turned to the gigantic robot. "Baymax scan this." He said holding a stray micro bot Laughter had found abandoned in his jacket earlier.

"Scanning now...scan complete." He spoke with his monotone voice.

"I want you to scan the area for at least one of these OK? Oh and if you find a camera memory chip I want you to tell one of us." He said before he began to search his area. Laughter carefully moved some debris around to continue his look out. The small search went on for a hour before Baymax spoke up disrupting the silence.

"I have not found a micro bot but I found this slightly damaged and burned camera memory data chip."

"Finally!" Laughter said rushing over to Baymax. "I didn't find anything at all!"

"Well at least we have some sort of evidence to start on." The Mad Hatter spoke a little moodily.

"Well let's go, before the cops so up and scout the place." Laughter spoke climbing onto the back of Baymax. The Mad Hatter looked around for a moment before also getting on.

"Baymax, to the Main Lab." He said shortly and they took off into the night, the only evidence of them being there were the slightly moved rocks and the silent mood. The trip to the Main lab wasn't so long, because it was resided in the docks that was closer to the school but farther from home. Entering through the sky entrance of the warehouse Hiro jumped from Baymax inches from the ground and practically ran to the large computer that laid only a few meters away. A few seconds later the memory chip was hooked up and the file was on the screen.

"Access the chip Laughter..."

Until next time!


	3. who is Yokai?

BIG HERO 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR AVENGERS

A/N: IN CHAPTER 2 I FORGOT TO PUT THE MEANING OF (1) WHICH ACTUALLY MEANS THAT HIRO AND TADASHI ARE SO BUSY THAT THEY GOT MIXMATCHED KITCHEN FURNITURE.

CHAPTER 3: WHO IS YOKAI?

"Access the chip Laughter..."

A couple of quick taps on the computer and the screen and the chip file was activated. A small video laid out along the screen called 'BIG HERO 3'. Laughter turned his head at the Mad Hatter and raised his fingers above his masks yellow eyes and used them as fake eyebrows. Raising his index finger he cocked it like a question.

"Open it... I want to know what it is." He replied.

Laughter nodded and turned back to the gigantic screen and moved the wireless mouse to the link. Clicking it a video began to play, the camera showed Callaghan and a man in black throwing around a bottle of gasoline and lighting a match. Throwing the match to the floor the building instantly caught fire and the man in black reached for the neural cranial head transmitter. The micro bots swarmed over to him and Callaghan and covered themselves letting it protect them as the building exploded.

Red text ran across the screen: 'You better watch out for your only family, and watch out for the black devil.'

Laughter swung the desk chair he was currently sitting in around. "So... Black devil?"

The Mad Hatter stared up at the screen where the end of the video still hung. "I don't know who is 'Black Devil' guy is but I can not let him threaten my family like that and let him get away. See if you can search up anything in the criminal records about this guy. I'm gonna try and upgrade our weapons. He moved quickly grabbing a spare screw driver from a table beside Baymax's spare charging station. Mumbling to himself he tried to focus on upgrading his combat rocket thrusters but eventually gave up after an hour of tinkering. He stood up and used his anger to train against the punching bag in the corner. After a few hours a shout brought him back from his fury.

"Hey onii-chan?! You might want to check this out!"

Jogging half heartily over to the computer and grabbed another swirling desk chair he plopped himself down and looked at Laughter. "Well?"

Laughter pointed up to the screen. "The Black Devil is not popularly known through out america. The Black Devil is said to be from another planet entirely, and has been around of thousands of years and has watched humanity grow until now. The Black Devil is indeed a nation wide criminal and as I've said not very known... Besides this there is no record that shows that he is still around."

The Mad Hatter hummed thoughtfully for a moment before braking the silence. "Are you sure there is no other data on him?"

"None."

"Nothing? No passports? Drivers license?"

"Listen 'Hatter but He is like Thor...you know a god? I seriously don't think he needs a drivers license OK?"

"Just checking..."

Laughter scoffed at that. "Are you sure your heads not stuck in the clouds some where?"

The Mad Hatter shrugged, "Eh, who knows?" He turned serious as he checked the digital clock that read: 2:36am. "Maybe we should head home and get some rest... We gotta get up tomorrow in 7 and a half hours for the first day of class."

"Augh!" Laughter groaned. "I don't think I can handle both superhero-ing and collage at the same time!"

The Mad Hatter smiled under the fox mask and spoke. "Wasn't you who wanted to got to the nerd school?"

"Shut up Nii-san! Can't we just go already?!" He argued drowsily.

TIMESKIP: EARLY THE NEXT MORNING 8:45AM

Walking into their morning robotics engineering class Tadashi and Hiro looked like the walking dead. (Got the hint? ;)) Purple heavy bags laid under both of their eyes, hair sticking in random directions, and both had morning breath. As soon as the professor was done with the lesson he let them work on there projects.

"Geeze you two look like shit!" Gogo exclaimed while searching through her purple and black bag for a spare wrench. Wasabi perked up at the words he stole a sideways glance as he worked.

"Well Tadashi you've seen better days..."

"Fuck off... I just want to sleep!" Tadashi whined and covered his eyes from the bright lights of the lab.

"This is an ungodly hour!" Hiro shrieked dramatically and sank into a nearby chair and knocked out. Tadashi looked side to side before telling the gang he was going to get some shut eye for a while.

ANOTHER TIMESKIP:!

"Tadashi?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Tadashi man wake up dude!"

"Five mins..."

"NII-CHAN!" SLAP!

Tadashi woke up with a shout yelling out orders.

"YOU CHECK THE OUTER WALLS AND SEE IF ITS SAFE!"

The gang came into focus staring quite confusedly at him. Fred spoke up'

"Uh what was that about?"

"Nothing?" He offered quietly.

"Whatever man, some one's here to see you and Hiro in the lobby... Goes by the name of Nick?"

Tadashi jumped up and quickly grabbed Hiro's hand. "Uh?" He questioned.

"Yea 'Dashi...you're manger?" Hiro said with wide eyes.

"Manger?" Tadashi asked a bit lost when it all clicked."Oh right! My Manger! Hahahaa! Come on Hiro!" He tried to hide his lie and failed dragging the poor boy out the lab and into the lobby.

"Yes?" Tadashi asked in annoyance as they saw Nick.

"I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the team."

A/N: SORRY! FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK OK?!


	4. meet the team

BIG HERO 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR AVENGERS.

CHAPTER 4: MEET THE TEAM

PAST( BEFORE NICK WENT TO SFIT TO PICK UP THE TWO VIGILANTES):

"Woah what?!" Tony Stark, the owner of Stark enterprises shrieked. "What do you mean you got new recruits?!" He had stood up and slammed his hands onto the meeting table so fast that his chair had knocked over leaving an echo of a bang bouncing around the room. Dr. Banner looked mildly surprised at the mention of three new members and was staring at the giant projected screen from across the room. Black Widow and Hawkeye sat stiff in they're seats not making a sound or a noise as if they weren't there. The Norse god just let out a booming laugh.

"Great! More powerful earth dwellers to join this band of misfits!"

Nick fury glanced over at Tony. "What are you looking so surprised for? You should know by now that I never tell you guys anything before I show you."

Steve Rogers clapped his hands together as he stood up from the chair he was occupying. "So just who are these new recruits?"

Nick pointed to the projector screen, immediately two pictures of two young boys appeared. Clicking the picture of a tall male smiling gently he began. "Tadashi Hamada, a young adult, age 18 goes to SFIT, SANFRANSOKYO Institute of Technology in his second year. Recent family, parents deceased No grand parents or Aunt or Uncle to take care of him or his younger brother. Super smart is a black belt in karate and is good in Robotics. Is known as the nicest person in Sanfransokyo but don't let his smile fool you, he could knock the bravest and strongest off their feet with his glare. And he could pack one hell of a punch. With his Fox Mask he is a bipolar person, thus the public named him ' The Mad Hatter.'" He then turned to the other picture of a goofy smiling boy with wide brown eyes and an innocent look.

"This is his younger brother Hiro Hamada, the youngest prodigy in Sanfransokyo, age 14 goes to SFIT with his brother in his freshmen year. Extremely smart,smarter than Tony Stark he may also bet him in a round of Robotics. He built his first robot at the age of 3 and his first high tech touch computer at age four. But I warn you again don't let his smile and his 'innocence' fool you this kid has caused a lot of blood shed. He is never to be underestimated he is small and short but really fast and agile. He is a smart ass when he wants to be but is shy when in public without his suit."

Silence range through out the room. "I thought you said there was three?" Banner said as shifted his head on his right hand. Nick smirked.

"The third is not a person but a Robot with a lot of armor and a rocket fist with the ability to fly and help heal wounds on the battle field."

Tony groaned."KIDS! YOUR SENDING KIDS?!"

Steve raised his eye brows, "When are we going to meet them?"

Nick looked at him, "I'll do it today so expect an unexpected meeting later today."

Everyone but Thor groaned.

"AND, we are meeting at the Stark tower."

PRESENT:

"I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the team." Nick had told them, "They live out of state so you'll bet taking a plane to get there, tell your friends that you'll be going out of state for Robotics Expo with your little brother. Hurry up we got a plane that leaves at 3:08pm to catch.

Hiro and Tadashi made their way to a black BMW. Hiro fiddled with a silver zipper of a black and purple back pack he had brought with him. The bag contained both if their suits and mask's and a small cube that transformed into a portable armor for Baymax. Both had just gotten off a private jet, and the youngest had gotten jet lag. His stomach held butterflies as he shyly glanced up and made eye contact with Tadashi who was rolling Baymax's suit case behind him. Tadashi smiled and turned his head looking directly at Hiro sifting the yellow duffle bag with his free hand.

"You shy?" He asked. Hiro blushed and looked away and hugged his back closer to his chest. "N-no." He said. "Just a little frightened...what if they don't like us."

Tadashi smiled as he looked towards the woman who was escorting them. "They don't seemed to be the type to let just anyone in," he said wrapping an Arm around Hiro and pulled him close to his side. "You never know Hiro they might like you."

Hiro smiled softly and gently tugged the sleeve of the tall woman in front of them politely.

"Um...excuse me miss-"

"Call me Pepper."

"Ms. Pepper, um... I don't mean to be rude but where are we going?"

She popped open the trunk and helped them put their stuff inside. She closed the trunk and opened the locks on the door. "We are going to the Avengers tower."

Hiro stayed silent as he and Tadashi got into the back of the car. Putting his seatbelt on he stared out the window as the car started and they moved farther and farther away from the airport. He noted silently that the signs were in English and was happy Tadashi had forced him to take the English reading class a few years back. Tadashi silently watched Hiro out of the corners of his eyes. Watching Hiro read the few signs they passed non the highway he to had noticed that this place was more Americanized than Sanfransokyo.

"Hey knuckle head." He called to his brother. "Just think of this as a new experience. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two." He watched as Hiro turned away from the window and towards him.

"Nani mo imamade watashi no michi o iku arimasen." (Nothing ever goes my way).

Tadashi frowned took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "God! What would mom and dad say?"

"I don't know!" Hiro said turning his gaze to the passing scenery, "they died when I was three remember?"

Tadashi gazed soften and he shook his head. "Just don't be such a downer okay? Look at things from a new angle alright?"

Pepper stayed silent in her seat as she heard the two bicker quietly. Her GPS announced that they had arrived at the building, she helped the two get their stuff from the trunk and showed them their rooms. Hiro had gotten excited over Jarvis's programing.

"Alright this is it." She said as she stopped in front of a polished wooden door. "Just inside is your new team mates."

"Thank you for all your help 's." Tadashi said with a genuine smile.

"No problem." She said as she walked off.

Tadashi took a deep breath and gripped the door knob, he looked towards Hiro. "You ready?" Hiro nodded grabbing Tadashi free hand sleeve as he opened the door. Trailing in like a lost puppy Hiro peeked around from behind his brother. Awkward silence rang around the room as Tony, Banner,Thor, Steve, black widow and Hawkeye stared at them.

"Uh...Hi..." Tadashi spoke raising his hand in a tiny wave. Thor laughed loudly making Hiro flinch.

"Wonderful! Our earth dwellers have arrived!" He stopped walking towards them as soon as he saw Hiro confused he asked. "Why are you hiding little one?"

"He's shy..." Tadashi said. Hiro walked out from behind Tadashi and smiled.

"Hi... I'm Laughter and this is the Mad Hatter..." He said softly picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Hey..." Tadashi whispered kneeling down to his height. "You wanna go get Baymax?"

Hiro nodded rapidly wanting to get away from the lingering gazes for a little awhile. He turned around and ran out the door and down the hall to the guest rooms. Tadashi stood and turned to the others he created small talk and answered the questions they provided, a few minutes later they heard a squishing sound, like a balloon getting stuck. A monotone voice spoke out.

"Oh No..."

From the door way a giant white robot had gotten stuck.

"Tadashi! Help me!" Hiro said from the other side as he continued to ram his small body against the bots back, pushing the bot slowly inside. Tadashi gripped the giant white arm and pulled a few seconds later the bot was free and laying on top of Tadashi with Hiro on his back. Scrambling off the back of Baymax Hiro ran over to help Tadashi get out from underneath him.

"Sorry!" Hiro said as he handed Tadashi his hat. "No need Hiro."

"Hey kid." Tony said to Hiro who turned and faced him. "I heard you like Robotics."

"I love Robotics! I even helped Tadashi make Baymax! It took 84 tries though but it worked!"

"What does Baymax do anyway?" Steve asked.

"He is a Robotic nurse...He tends to wounds and he helps out a lot when scanning for criminals. He has two chips inside one green which is full of medical information and a red one full of battle moves!"

Tony watched listing as the kid rambled on about the robot. 'He's smart I'll give him that...' He still couldn't get over the fact that a kid was smarter than him.

"-he could lift a thousand pounds-"

Steve was lost, he didn't understand all this high tech knowledge but what he did know was that Tony could finally have some one to talk to besides Banner without having to translate. He glanced over to Black Widow and Hawkeye who were whispering and staring at the smaller boy. He couldn't help but ease drop.

"Their is no way that kid could have caused bloodshed." Hawkeye whispered fiddling wit his bow.

"Their is," Black Widow hissed, "He could be one of those mentally challenged people."

"Hey!" Tadashi said all cheery as he walked over to the two teammates. Distantly he could hear Tony and Hiro arguing about which battery will charge faster and which one didn't. Tadashi smiled widely and he sat in between the two.

"You know I would really appreciated if you to didn't talk about my bother as if he wasn't their" his smiled dropped and his eyes became dangerous. "If you talk about my brother like that one more time I will personally rip you to shreds..." His smile came back. "Got it?!" He cheerily walk away.

Steve made a mental reminder not to mess with the eldest.


	5. Damage control

BIG HERO 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR THE AVENGERS.

CHAPTER 5: Damage control

Sitting up Hiro quietly pulled on his black yoga pants and his skin tight black shirt. Glancing over at the sleeping Tadashi he grabbed his cat mask and placed it over his face. He grabbed his belt and his gauntlets putting them on he laced his rocket combat boots and silently left the room. He quietly ran down the hall way and towards the living room area. Even at 7:23am Hiro was up and active. He heard quite voices as he came closer to the living room running past the Avengers who were all up and talking quietly to each other, he quickly jumped of the wall and onto one of the metal beams. He crouched like a cat and listened to their conversation.

"-well what I'm saying is that I enjoy Hiro's company... He reminds me of myself, and what isn't great when seeing yourself in kid?" Tony said as he poured himself some coffee. Hiro cocked his head to the side and stayed silent watching him carefully.

"At least he has someone to play with." Black Widow said with a huff. Hiro had a crooked smile under his mask, 'Even a trained spy doesn't know I'm here...pathetic...'

"Oh, hahaha." Tony said sarcastically and took a big gulp of his coffee before walking over to the couch and plopping down. "Very funny, speaking of playing Tadashi, Hiro and I were talking about what upgrades to do with the Iron man suit. Banner you should of been there, you would of liked the argument Hiro had worked up."

Steve sighed and looked to Tony, "Why are you so excited for? I thought you didn't like the kid."

"I didn't say I liked him, I said I enjoyed his presence... Sides his older brother is extremely over protective." Tony argued and raised the drink to his lips.

"Yesterday he heard me and Widow here talking about his brother and he turned all... What's the word...uh.. Yandere?" Hawkeye stated as he cleaned his arrows with an old rag.

It was then Hiro decided to drop down silently onto the long black coffee table in a crouch, he startled everyone and Hawkeye raised his bow.

"Don't move!" He shouted. Hiro smirked and the atmosphere became cold.

"I'd say the same to you but then again I you don't want me to hand you your own ass! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hiro laughed standing up and doubling over holding his stomach.

"Hiro?" Tony asked in shock. Hiro laughed louder and suddenly stopped in the middle of a gasp and became serious.

"While I where this you call me 'Laughter' got it smartass?" He said.

Tony's eyes widened and he turned to Steve and asked. "Is it me or did he suddenly become un-shy?" Hiro turned his head towards the door way.

"That would be correct Mr. Stark." A voice said behind Tony and he whipped around and saw a taller figure wearing the same clothing as Laughter but with two machete's tied to his back and a fox mask. The figures arms were crossed and he was leaning against the black kitchen counter.

"Onii-chan! How did you sleep?" Laughter said brightly.

"Horribly well dear brother! Now are we going to scout the city?" He asked uncrossing his arms and shrugging.

Hiro grinned beneath the mask his fingers twitching. "Shouldn't we get Loyal Destroyer?"

'Hatter scoffed and said while pushing off the counter, "Way ahead of you bro."

Laughter then looked towards the team. "We are going to check out the city, see if everything is okay and look for anything suspicious." He stated. Both then proceeded to opened the nearest Window and jumped out. A few seconds later the team could see them flying on Baymax.

"Those boys have serious a identity crisis."

"Laughter... Look out for Yokai and or this 'Black Devil' okay." Hatter said turning his black eyes towards the smaller boy.

"Sure thing Nii-chan... I'm updating my scanners and uploading the information to Loyal Destroyer's scanners right now." Laughter said holding a small cell device.

Mad Hatter looked down and into the city bellow, where people were hustling and bustling there way to morning jobs.

"Data Transfer Completed 'Hatter." Laughter said as he tucked the small device away in his boots. He looked over on his side and looked for anything abnormal. About an hour and a half later the two decide to head back when Laughter shouted.

"INCOMING!"

A large black sharp spiral was making it's way toward them. Acting fast Hiro threw one of his small red chemical bombs at the mass. Once it connected it expanded and held the black mass there.

"Destroyer! Get closer to the attacker!" The Mad Hatter shouted as Laughter sat up and took out some throwing knives. Getting closer to where the attack had came from Laughter shouted of the wind.

"It's Yokai! He must a followed us!"

The Mad Hatter frowned and ordered loyal destroyer to land on the ground. As soon as their feet had touched the ground, Laughter was off with a quick shout of.

"Call the Avengers! This is their city!"

The Mad Hatter ordered Destroyer to call them and and ran off after his reckless brother. Laughter jumped and dodged the spikes made out of micro Bots. Throwing one of the blue spongy chemical bombs he managed to jump onto one of the spike and continued running up the large spike. The Mad Hatter screamed in rage as he took out the spikes one by one with his machete's. He had just improved them a few nights before into two twin laser machete's He quickly threw one onto a oncoming spike and jumped. Using the Machete as a footstool he flipped and kicked off of it grabbing the Machete on the way up he quickly began hoping from on spike to another making his way toward Yokai. Yokai growled and shot his hand out towards the mad hatter

Laughter laughed throwing out his gauntlet and pressing a small purple button, thin steel thread shot out from the sharp knuckles and latched onto some of the mic robots that held Yokai up whose back was facing towards him. He pressed the button and went flying towards Yokai arms outstretched and his momentum building up fast. He slammed into Yokai as he heard the sound of arrows and rockets whipping through the air as well as the destruction of buildings by the hulk and orders being shouted by the captain. The fall wasn't as long as if seemed and they hit the asphalt hard. Laughter ripped the mask away from the man.

"It's over Callaghan!" He shouted. Callaghan stood up angrily.

"Give me the mask!"

"No! I want my micro bots back professor!" He shouted.

"Your micro bots? No, these belong to Hiro Hamada!"

Hiro gripped the mask and showed a gapped tooth grin. "Hello professor."

Callaghan seemed shocked. "But if your Hiro then that means..." A machete was held to his throat from behind him.

"Yes professor it's Tadashi."

Callaghan started to sweat. "Your coming with us and you are going to tell us just who the hell the 'Black Devil' is." Tadashi growled into his ear.

Tony landed behind Hiro who was fixing his mask. "Huh.., your teacher huh..."

Laughter chuckled forcefully, "Do you see how the world works Tony?"

Tadashi knocked Callaghan out with just a press of his hand and spoke, "The world is malicious and it will not stop ripping at you until you are broken into many many undesirable pieces."

Laughter turned his head towards Tony and gave another force full laugh. "Face it... On our own we found out that the world is ugly... And we tried to help by becoming superheroes but.., that only gets you so far..."

And with that he helped his brother carry Callaghan to Baymax and were off to the tower.

Until next time!

Review!


End file.
